


Off the Record

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Ship It, Long trip in a shuttlecraft, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: Captain Pike is not the type of man who succumbs to temptation. When he and Ensign Tilly evade capture by a rogue group of Klingon warriors, he can see she's extremely displeased with how he handled the situation. Being a good captain, he gives her permission to speak, off the record, but he wasn't expecting her tirade or her confession.Good thing it's a long trip back to Starbase 17.





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Star Trek fan fiction. My apologies for the poor space metaphors and lack of basic Star Trek knowledge. I watched TNG as a kid and have recently rediscovered my love of the Star Trek universe with Discovery. I absolutely blame my friend and fellow author, Brianna Hale, for introducing me to the ship I never would have seen.
> 
> I was too busy lusting after Captain Pike for myself to ship him with anyone else. 
> 
> I may possibly add more one shots in the future using this as a starting point. If you have any prompts, feel free to suggest them in the comments. <3 Thanks for the love. Enjoy the smexy Captain and the curvaceous Ensign.

“Engage warp drive, Ensign!” Captain Pike shouted as he attempted to outmaneuver the Klingon warcraft behind them. “Get us the hell out of here.”

“I’m working on it, sir!” Ensign Tilly shouted completely absorbed in her task on the screen.

With a burst of speed, they launched into warp and safely evaded being recaptured by the Klingon war party. The two of them stumbled across a rouge group of Klingon warriors who preyed on any Star Fleet officers they could find.

The group seemed weak and broken. Many of the warriors were tired of scrounging the galaxy for scraps. It didn’t take much for Pike to identify the chink in their armor, as it was, and secure an escape in their shuttle after knocking out a few of their guards.

It seemed too easy. And if that were the case, it probably was. He refused to dwell on it and instead focused his attention on putting distance between his shuttle and the Klingons.

Pike collapsed against the seat finally able to breathe without wondering how the hell they were going to survive imprisonment let alone an interrogation. Fortunately, that wasn’t the problem any longer. Now it became his primary mission to get them to Discovery in one piece and avoiding recapture. Easy.

“Send a subspace transmission to Discovery. Let them know we are en route to meet them at Starbase 17.” Pike gave the command even though he knew the ensign would have it taken care of without him having to say it.

That was how Ensign Tilly worked. Thorough, intelligent, diligent almost to the point of fixated. He admired her performance on Discovery, but after seeing her on a field mission and reacting to capture by the Klingons, Pike had a newfound respect for her. One that should have made his body’s traitorous reactions to her feel like a betrayal of trust and mutual admiration.

He admired her. Yes. But he wasn’t blind. Only a fool could ignore her riotous ginger curls that seemed to defy gravity or the generous curves blanketed by the Star Fleet uniform.

Pike shook his head. He really should start dating again, inside a more appropriate pool of prospects. Ensign Tilly was not among those. While she should be, she was not thanks to her rank, her position under him—he groaned at the unintended pun—and her youth. The woman was at least twenty years his junior. No, he would not…could not…entertain the desire to act on such an attraction.

Pike ran his hand over his face. “Thank you, Ensign.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

No rambling response. No nervous chattering. Nothing. Pike peeked at her from between his fingers. She sat staring into the void of space, her lips pursed tightly and her spine straight. If he didn’t know any better, he would think she was angry at him. He scowled.

“Ensign, are you—upset about something?” he asked, slowly turning toward her.

“No, sir,” she replied, pursing her lips even tighter.

Pike studied her expression. The soft curve of her cheek, the gentle swell of her pursed lips, the barest touch of pink beneath her pale skin, and the deep furrow of her brow.

“Ensign, considering the circumstances, I’m giving you permission to speak freely.” He reached across the gap between them and rested his hand on hers. “What’s going on in your head? Talk to me.”

She turned with such force, a long tendril of hair escaped the tenuous knot atop her head and curved over her eyes. She swiped at it with a frustrated swat of her hand. Fury raged in her eyes.

Pike leaned back. In the short span of time he’d known her, he never saw such heated irritation…no, correction. She was livid. Pissed. And he was the only target in range.

“Off the record, sir?” she asked, her voice steady.

“You have my word,” Pike promised.

Tilly shot to her feet and paced the confines of the small shuttle. It housed enough space for the two of them, barely 500 square feet of real estate, if he was generous, and her anger filled nearly every millimeter of the space.

Pike spun his chair to face her, careful to maintain his distance. She looked like a star on the brink of a supernova. He braced himself in the chair.

“You unnecessarily put us in danger, sir! You failed to follow the protocol outlined in Star Fleet regulations. We have an alliance, as tenuous as it is, with the Klingons. It could have been possible to negotiate our release in exchange for supplies. Your rash actions could have gotten us killed or worse, imprisoned with no hope of escape!” She chewed on the edge of her thumb nail as she paced. “No one knew where we were or what we were doing. Going in dark was a stupid idea and we could have died without so much as a soul knowing.” She continued in a storm of rage and fear.

Her accusations stung, but they were perfectly accurate. He let her pace and vent her frustrations until she collapsed on the small bed at the rear of the shuttle.

There might as well have been a thousand light years between them. He sighed.

She wasn’t wrong. He had acted on impulse taking a chance on escaping when he was unsure of what would transpire if they had been held captive. It could have been years until their release. He raked his hand through his hair.

He stood and crossed the shuttle. Taking a seat beside her, he spoke softly and chose his words with care.

“You’re right. About all of it. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. Anything could have happened. We could have died. We could have been locked away for years with no hope of rescue.” Pike sighed. “I can’t say I’m sorry for taking the chance, because I honestly think it was our best bet at survival.”

She glared at him but the vehemence in her gaze had dissipated.

“I know it’s a lot to ask you to trust me, especially after what happened with your last captain.” He held her intense blue gaze. “I apologize for putting you in that situation but thank you for giving me a chance. I promise next time, if we’re in a similar situation, I will be more aware of the consequences of my actions.”

Tilly hung her head, dropping her gaze to her hands as they lay twisted together in her lap. “I do trust you, Captain Pike.” She met his gaze once more, her eyes sparkling with intelligence and wit. “I would follow you to the edge of the universe.” She laughed. “That’s crazy. I sound insane.”

Pike’s clothing seemed too tight, his throat dry, his words short-circuiting in his brain. Her words burned like an aphrodisiac through his bloodstream.

She smiled, biting her lip between her teeth. “Maybe the mirror universe made me crazy. Playing the part of Captain Killy, I felt her power. Her control. Her dominance.” She paused. “Sometimes I feel the need to let her take control here, but not the crazy part of her, the strong, confident woman who knew what she wanted and how to take it.” She sighed. “I wish I felt more in control, I guess.”

The words made him choke on air. The image of Tilly clad in leather brandishing a riding crop and issuing orders made him instantly hard. He cleared his throat and rested his hands over his growing erection. These suits made it damn near impossible to hide a physical reaction. I mean, unless one programmed them to. And he hadn’t. He never had any reason to before this. Before Discovery. Before Tilly.

“She showed me how invigorating it can be to be in control.” Tilly chuckled. “I miss it, but at the same time, I don’t miss the responsibility placed on my shoulders. I wasn’t prepared for it.” She nodded. “That’s why I applied for the Command Training Program. I want to learn to be a good captain and an effective leader. When they placed me under your tutelage, I couldn’t have been more honored. You are truly an inspiration.”

Pike could have drowned in her gaze. The effervescent blue pulled him deep and held him fast. He swallowed several times before replying.

“Again. I apologize.” He cleared his throat. “I only meant to ensure your safety. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, Sylvia.” He pinched his eyes closed. “I mean, Ensign Tilly.”

Her smile illuminated the cabin. “You can call me Sylvia if you want. I won’t tell anyone. I mean it’s a long trip to Starbase 17, and that’s a long time to be in someone’s company—”

She rambled on, and Pike’s heart pinched in his chest. How could she be so sweet and innocent and yet so commanding and intelligent in the same breath? The woman proved to be an enigma he couldn’t quite unravel in his mind. Even as she chattered on and on, he found himself drawn to her.

His gaze drifted from her eyes to her mouth. Those plump lips. This wasn’t the first time he imagined them wrapped around his cock or pressed against his own as he drove into her.

“Captain Pike?” she said, cocking her head. “Sir, did you hear what I said?”

He shook his head and laughed. “I’m sorry, Ensign. I must have let my mind wander.” He smiled. “What did you say?”

“Why did you pick me as your trainee?” she asked.

Pike sat stunned by the question. “Well, honestly, I asked Commander Saru to give me the candidate he felt had the most potential.” He grinned. “He was right you know. You have a lot of potential.”

Tilly glowed at his praise. “Thank you, sir.” Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of coral, and she drew her lip between her teeth.

He reached out and tipped her chin up. Their eyes locked. “Remember that, Sylvia. Don’t let anything stand in the way of your dreams.”

She positively radiated beneath his touch.

Pike dropped his hand and stood. “I apologize.”

“For what?” she asked, her voice luring him to turn.

He spun to face her. “I shouldn’t be so forward with you. I am your captain. You are under my command. One of my trainees. I should never presume to cross such a line.”

“It’s not like you kissed me,” she said. Her eyes widened at the words, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

That was the problem. He hadn’t kissed her. But he wanted to do so. Desperately. He hung his head.

“Ensign.”

“Sylvia,” she countered.

“Tilly,” he said sternly. “Listen to me. Whatever this is—” he gestured between them “—it cannot happen.”

“So you feel it too?” she asked her tone a mixture of half-hope and half-relief.

Pike pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. When he faced her again, she stood before him with her hair unbound. The mass of curls framed her like an ethereal halo. He wanted to run his fingers through it, wrap it around his fist, pull it as she sucked his cock deep in her throat, let it fall like a curtain around them as she rode him—He shook his head and stepped back.

“It doesn’t matter what we feel. We cannot—should not—act on it.” He held his hands out in an effort to put something between them.

She stepped closer until his palm rested against her shoulder. He pulled his hand back as though her touch burned him.

The lips he longed to taste turned down in a pout. “You said this was off the record.”

“The conversation, not this—” He gestured to all of her and then himself.

Tilly turned and leaned against the window staring out into the stars. She reached back and tied her hair securely into a bun.

Pike cursed himself for a fool. He couldn’t deny his attraction to her. He wanted her from the very first moment he saw her on Discovery. When she’d touched his hand to reposition his fingers on the pad, he felt the shock of need course through him. Instant attraction, a distinct pull between two celestial bodies. As much as he wanted to fight it, he knew resistance would be futile. At some point, they would collide and ignite the stars.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled to himself. “Sylvia.” He came up behind her.

She flinched at his presence, pulling away from the heat of his body and crossing her arms over her chest. The action only amplified her breasts.

“Forgive me,” he said, as much to himself as her. He rested his hand on her hip. “I’m an ass.” He slid his other hand on the opposite hip pulling her flush against his erection. She stiffened against him refusing to budge.

“Please,” he whispered leaning close to her ear. “When I am near you, I lose myself.” He drew the lobe of her ear between his teeth. “I no longer feel like your commanding officer, but a man in desperate need of your attention.” He kissed her neck. “I long for your touch.” His lips trailed along her skin to her shoulder. “I crave you as a man craves a woman.”

“Captain,” she murmured, her voice broken and brimming with need.

“For the duration, until we reach Starbase 17, I am not your captain.” He wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his palms across her abdomen. “I am only yours. Completely.”

“Christopher,” she sighed, leaning back against his chest, her arms falling limply to her sides.

He spun her in his embrace. Her lashes fluttered against her cheek before she gazed up at him.

Pike claimed her lips before she could use them to bring sense and reason into a heated moment of passion. Committed, he claimed what she offered teasing her lips apart with his tongue and tasting her fully, completely. She tasted like the bliss of coming home.

Her moan tipped him beyond reason. She clung to him, her fingers seeking, threading through his hair, nails scratching against his scalp.

Heaven. Sylvia Tilly was heaven.

Why in the hell had he waited so long? He should have claimed her sooner. So much wasted time. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on her. Tonight, she surrendered to him, and that knowledge alone brought him satisfaction.

He slid his hand along her spine, over her hips, down over her ass. They explored her curves at length. Her sweetness lingered on his tongue as she stepped back.

“Change your mind?” he asked clenching his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her.

“No.” Her fingers worked at the clasp nestled in the hollow of her throat. She slid the zipper down over her breasts to her navel. Sylvia held his gaze as she slid her uniform off.

Her nipples peaked against the soft fabric of her undershirt. He licked his lips anticipating the feel of them against his tongue.

Pike couldn’t resist. He grasped a handful of her shirt and drew it over her head. Her hair tumbled free from the band, cascading over her pale shoulders.

Sylvia covered herself with her arms as rose color bloomed beneath her skin creeping into her cheeks.

“Don’t hide from me,” he said encircling her wrists with his hands and drawing them away.

She met his gaze boldly, relenting to his command.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured admiring the tight pink buds before dipping his head to capture one between his teeth. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist as he suckled, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Ca…Christopher, please,” she begged. Her moans echoed through the small cabin.

He sank to his knees, trailing kisses down her stomach. A quick flick of his fingers and her uniform bottoms loosened enough for him to hook his fingers into the top and draw them down over her hips. His fingertips trailed over her thighs and down to her feet as he helped her step free from the material. A small scrap of fabric remained.

Pike glanced up into her wide eyes. As he divested her of any remaining barriers, he gauged her reaction.

Her lips parted. Breathing irregular. Heart rate elevated. Skin flushed. Pupils dilated. Hair wild and mussed. She looked like a fiery goddess framed by the stars and dark expanse of space.

He ran his hand along the inside of her leg, up over her knee. She lifted her foot, and he placed it on the edge of the bed. He blew a soft breath across her trimmed pussy. She trembled and gripped the window ledge for support.

Pike smiled and licked his lips as he traced his fingers across her wet folds. “Oh, Sylvia, I think you’ve been keeping secrets from your captain.” He licked his fingers with a groan of satisfaction. “You wanted this as much as me.”

“I…yes…” She bit her lip when he slid two fingers into her. “Yes, sir,” she responded on a moan.

He stroked her slick heat rubbing purposefully against her walls. With a flick of his tongue, he tasted her. One taste of her sweet pussy brought his hunger raging to the surface, desperate and demanding.

Lick after lick, he savored her. As his fingers worked deep inside her, he focused all of his attention on bringing her to the peak of pleasure. He suckled on her clit.

“Oh, fuck me, Captain.” She arched her hips against his face and threaded her fingers through his hair.

He hissed at the sharp tug against his scalp. Doubling his effort, he hummed against her clit.

Sylvia gasped, “Yes, oh sweet mycelium network, yes!” She panted incoherent words as she came. Her body clenched around his fingers. Her sweetness clung to his lips.

When her body finally relaxed against him, he slowly withdrew his fingers and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh. He glanced up at her and wiped his hand across his mouth.

Sated Sylvia wore a lopsided grin.

He rose to his feet and pulled her against him. Their kiss blossomed slowly, a gentle reminder unfurling into something commanding. He slid his hand against the base of her neck letting his fingertips tangle in her hair.

“Too many clothes,” she murmured against his mouth. She pulled at the material covering his chest.

“I agree.” He leaned back so she could unzip his uniform and push it off his shoulders. Her hands ran over his thin undershirt until they found the hem tucked in his pants. She pulled it free and slid her hands over his chest as she removed the garment.

Pike hissed in a breath at the sensation of her skin against his. He needed more and quickly. Taking the initiative, he removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside.

Wide-eyed, Sylvia watched. Her gaze dropped to his cock and lingered. His body responded to her curiosity and hungry expression.

When she wrapped her hand around his erection, he growled.

She released him. “I’m so sorry, sir. I—"

He stopped her mouth with his own pushing her against the wall of the shuttle. He gripped her waist and ground his hips against her. The friction of his cock against her warm mound made him moan into her mouth breaking the kiss. He nudged her thighs apart with his knee. She opened for him, resting her foot on the bed.

All coherent thought left him at the brush of his cock against her wet heat. He slid into her, sheathing himself deep with a solid thrust.

“Fuck,” he muttered against her cheek. “You.” He licked his lips and focused on her beautiful blue eyes.

“Fuck you too,” she whispered with a chuckle. Sylvia rocked her hips and a sinful whimper poured from her lips. “More. Harder. Faster. Higher.”

Pleasure shot like a photon blast through his body at the simple action. He regained control and moved inside her. With every thrust, he felt them both climbing the higher until they both soared deep in space. Tangled limbs and panting pleas, he fucked her relentlessly at her command.

When he angled his hips to brush her swollen clit, she cried out.

“May I come, Captain?” she asked as if his permission held the key to her climax.

“Yes, Ensign Tilly,” he commanded. “Come for me.”

Her climax came in waves, pulsing around his cock. He flinched as her fingernails dug into his skin. But it was his name on her lips as she reached her orgasm that pushed him into his.

“Christopher!” Her voice surrounded him.

He grunted, unable to form any other reaction to the force of his release. Coming inside her had not been part of his plan, but it felt natural on a primal level like he needed to claim her in every way.

Pike leaned his hand against the wall as Sylvia clung to him. They lingered for a moment.

“Are you okay?” he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

Dazed, she studied his face. “Yes, yup, I’m…I’m good. Never better.” She hid her face. “Sorry, I don’t mean to ramble. I just…I’m not good at this.”

“Sex?” he asked, tipping her chin up. “No, you’re fucking amazing.” He kissed her softly.

“So are you.” She stammered. “Fucking amazing.”

Pike grinned. “Let’s get comfortable.” He reluctantly slid from her warmth and found a stack of blankets in one of the compartments. Unfolding one, he wrapped it around her and gestured to the small bed.

“Why don’t you rest,” he said. “I need to check the instruments and make sure the Klingons haven’t tracked us.”

Sylvia nodded and curled up on the bed.

Pike wrapped a blanket around himself and sat at the control panel. He glanced over his shoulder at the bundled woman who stirred something deep in his chest. He shook his head.

He replayed all the reasons in his mind why they couldn’t work. Why they wouldn’t work. He sagged against the chair and covered his face with his hand. What the hell was he going to do now? Sylvia was under his command with a bright future ahead of her. He couldn’t—wouldn’t—ask her to relinquish it for him. Just as he knew she would never ask him to forfeit his position as Captain for her.

He sighed. The whole thing was complicated and messy. He tried to think of any other situations in Star Fleet that mirrored his own current predicament. Nothing came to mind. At least none with positive, long-lasting outcomes.

“What the hell am I gonna do?” he muttered under his breath. His question floated out into the void of space.

Shaking his head, he checked the control panel and ensured they were safe from the Klingons and on course for Starbase 17.

Pike crossed to where Sylvia lay and climbed onto the bed next to her. She curled against him, fitting her body perfectly against his. She draped her arm across his chest and her bare thigh over his. His cock hardened just being close to her. He cursed his traitorous body.

“Is everything okay, Captain?” she asked nuzzling closer to him.

“Yes, we are on course. Smooth sailing all the way to Starbase 17.” He stroked her hair.

“What about when we arrive?” she asked voicing the question he wished to avoid for as long as possible.

“I don’t know, Sylvia.” He tipped her chin up to lose himself in her eyes. “But we will figure it out together.”

She yawned. “I will follow you anywhere, sir.”

He sighed and tightened his embrace. _That’s what I’m afraid of, my sweet Sylvia._

 

 


End file.
